


Lost

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2362071/1/Lost</p></blockquote>





	Lost

**Lost**

By: Daphne Kathy Goodman 

Inspiration: "You look a little lost, my dear"

* * *

 

"You look a little lost, my dear,

is everything alright?"

I wasn't sure what to do anymore,

the truth was,

my heart was lost

and never found.

"I'm fine"

I said with a smile on my face,

to never show the truth that

I was

"lost and never found"

again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2362071/1/Lost


End file.
